His Silver Lining
by PlethoraOfThoughts
Summary: Flow didn't really want to attend Mediocris Caude Boarding Academy, but for her sick mother she obediently studied hard and gained the scholarship to give her all she needed to get into the prestigious school. She expected to keep her head down and study, she expected to be alone, though she never expected him nor did he expect her. And so the story begins...


**Chapter 1: The End of The Dream**

 _*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters (just using creative input here)_

 _Please fellow readers do not copy my character. Thanks in advance._

I attempted to read the fading numbers of my alarm clock. They lazily flashed, 05:45am. A groan escaped my lips. I tore my soft, warm quilt from my body and lazily let my legs dangle from the cosy single bed allowing the crisp autumn air to attack my legs.

My feet landed softly on the white and green striped rug of my new bedroom. I silently took in my surroundings; a double door oak wardrobe, that had certainly seen better days, stood in the corner of my room standing by the door, a neat oak desk and chair attached seamlessly to my bed, above hung an empty shelf, awaiting to be filled with knowledge of the year to come. The open window above the foot of my bed let in cool gasps of air, remaining the central focus of my room. Large white draw panels, soon to be the keeper of my belongings, were imbedded into my bed which lay against the wall. Opposite that was a body length mirror, reflecting back to me my pale, tired face already etched with a look of boredom crossing my features and the subtly placed shelves attached long ways to my bed.

I rose from my bed catching full view of the blank sky and the violently swaying trees. Reminding me to wrap up warm or find money to pay for a medical bill for a trip to the hospital, which didn't seem likely. Moving to boarding school, (even on a scholarship) did enough to permanently dent my purse.

To avoid anymore of the cold, I softly strode my way to the bathroom. Conveniently placed right next to the front door of my room. I turned the shower temperature to medium high and pushed the _on_ button. I stripped myself of my grey cotton pyjama vest, allowing my chest some freedom. I stared at my D-cup sized breasts and frowned. I'm still bothered by their obnoxious size. They were constantly inconvenient when moving around and gaining unwanted attention, compared to other girls I feel like a street clown in a thong. I stand out a lot and being born with chrome-silver hair does not help.

I removed my matching grey shorts and underwear, stepping carefully into the shower. I let the hot water take all my stresses of the upcoming day down the drain and closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself some well deserved relaxation. I could feel the water unleash the full length of my hair giving it the freedom to cascade to my lower back, however my happy thoughts were cut short when I realised this morning was not a relaxation morning it was a " _Get your ass to school morning"_ so I reluctantly forced my eyes too open, I grabbed my sponge and began to scrub from head to toe.

I clumsily stuck my hand out of the shower curtain for a towel and after almost slipping out of the tub ( _twice_ ) I had finally wrapped my body and guided myself carefully to the bedroom. I went to look at my alarm clock only to realise time had gone faster than expected. The clock read _06:13am._ Principal Makarov of Mediocris Caude Boarding Academy told me to get to his office at 07:00am sharp.

I swiftly paced back to the chair, tucked neatly into the desk. Hanging on the scratched surface of my dull oak chair was my new uniform; a crisp white shirt, black sheer tights, a maroon coloured sweater vest, a pleated charcoal grey skirt, and finally the school tie. I scrutinized the colours before slipping it around my neck and tightened it accordingly. I dragged my shoes from beneath my desk and slipped them on. I snatched up my black messenger bag and strode toward the door, only to halt when catching sight of myself. Slate grey almond shaped eyes sat beneath, straight indifferent eyebrows. Underneath, a snub nose and slight pronounced red lips. Long, straight hair covered average ears and sat obediently across my back, the maroon and grey stripped school tie stood out pronounced on my chest, my skirt lay cautiously just above my knees and my faux leather penny loafers pulled the ensemble together.

I sighed.

Then proceeded to shuffle out the door and down the stone floors of the 'too bright' corridor, on my way to the principals' office.

As I made my way up the dingy stone stairs I noted whispers and "discreet" pointing. My swift stride only allowed me to catch the words "New-kid", "Tacky" and "Wow".

As I reached the top the staircase I remained still. Head bent low, I let out a shaky breath. I allowed the biting breeze from the open plan of the building to revitalise me before continuing onward.

The more I walked the more I got lost, the more I got lost the fewer students there were, and the less students meant that I could clear my head. However it was now that I checked my little slide up phone that the time read **06:54am**. I began to internally panic. I was hopelessly lost and in this long stretch of never-ending corridor, with bleak archaic style windows and old fashioned ring handle doors no less! My mind once again began to cloud. Until a handsome boy, slightly older than myself with ginger hair and blue tinted glasses, tapped my shoulder. I spun around quickly, eyes widened in surprise and facing a tie similar to my own. He stood before me and towered over me from such a close distance before stepping back. He smiled warmly before introducing himself; "The names Loki. I'm Head Boy here and pardon my intrusion on your daydreaming, but you appear to be lost." I was taken aback by his blunt commentary and I replaced the stony mask that had dropped from my face. I kept my reply short and stared directly into his dark brown eyes; "I'm looking for the principal's office." I stated monotonously. His eyebrow rose slightly before returning his face to its previous smirk. Loki turned around silently beckoning me to follow as he took me up a set of stairs to the left hand side of the corridor.

I allowed my eyes to roam around his toned back, before letting them wander to these unfamiliar yet significantly grander halls. The curtains were coloured a royal purple, complimenting the deep scarlet of the carpet running throughout the halls, the richness of colour drawing my imagination to a world of tall castles with luxurious furnishings and banquets, having access to treasures that I could only dream of.

It was only when the soft padding of footsteps stopped had I realised that we had arrived. When I turned to look at him, Loki's eyes were focused on me and were full of humour; "Well this is it." he announced, head nodding in the direction of the door. As I turned to look at it I noticed the door was uncharacteristically designed for that of a Principals door. It was a large double door, made of mahogany wood and intricately designed with the Mediocris Caude Boarding Academy logo on the left hand side, beneath it read "Principal Makarov" in neat cursive black print, and just below this were two golden door handles.

As I turned to thank Loki I noticed another handsome student standing behind him. He looked about the same age as Loki and had inky black blue hair and coal coloured orbs. An aura of nonchalance and mystery rolled off him and prompted me to look at the rest of him. His uniform was tailored to his own recipe of rebellion, tie loosely clinging to him, shirt untucked and the first few buttons were undone, exposing a silver chain and sword pendant, his pants lightly embraced toned legs and his uniform finished with a pair of black ankle boots. "Loki, hurry up man! We're gonna miss the best of breakfast. You can flirt with this chick some other time." His voice rough as he spoke, and at his rude words my enchantment with his appearance ended. He turned and walked away, hands behind his head not even giving me or Loki a second thought or look.

"Sorry about my friend." Loki spoke sheepishly, his hand scratching his neck conveying his embarrassment. I thanked him for his help, ignoring his statement. He looked at me quizzically before smiling uncertainly and turning away he reassured me that I could come to him if I found myself lost again. The soft padding of footsteps informed me of his departure and my complete isolation.

I hesitantly knocked on the wooden door and stood patiently before hearing a booming **"Enter. "** from the other side. I gingerly pushed open the door and bright light flooded into the hallway.

It was then as I tried to swallow my nerves that I realised two things. 1) It was going to be a long year and 2) I left my scarf... _*sigh*_

Hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'm not too sure if I am going to continue but reviews and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Suggestions from you the readers would also be taken seriously.

That's all for now folks!

Thank you for reading.

CuriousReaderMakeda


End file.
